


Spit it out, boy!

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, More supportive siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, THEYRE ALL GOOD BUT LUTHER SORRY, good brother Five hargreeves, no beta we die like men, over exercise, protective hargreeves, they’re like 13 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Diego was being punished for something he couldn’t control. His siblings took care of him.





	Spit it out, boy!

**Author's Note:**

> wow yet another Diego centric stutter fic from me....I just. Love him. Also what’s w me and exercise lately ?? I read this HC on tumblr abt Diego not getting dinner if he stuttered and I just sort of went with it!!! I hope u enjoy and I apologize for mistakes !!

The seven Hargreeves siblings silently came down the grand staircase in a single file line at the sound of the 7:30 dinner bell. They made their way into the dining room and stopped behind their respective seat. They were waiting for Sir Reginald to make his appearance at the head of the table, awaiting further instruction. 

“Stop fidgeting, Number Four!” They heard the oh so familiar bark walk into the room. All seven of them tensed, Klaus throwing his hands at his sides and resisting the urge to move. 

“Before we eat, we must discuss the failure of today’s mission.” Reginald announced, walking around the table and placing himself at the head. 

“Do you understand what I’m talking about?” 

The seven kids glanced at each other, no one wanting to be out of line. 

“Sir, if I may,” Luther started, pausing until he got his adopted fathers approval. 

“Go on, Number One!” 

“Diego let his captive free. Five had to teleport across the room to get him captured.” The blonde reported, his tone steady. 

“Correct. And why did that happen?” Reginald questioned, whipping his dagger eyes to Diego to answer. He could feel his glare cut through his skin as he slowly lost his composure under his gaze. 

“M-my s-sss-stutter, sir-sir.” Diego could feel his hands starting to shake so balled them into tight fists, refusing to show anymore weakness. 

“Spit it out, boy! Because of your inadequacy, you were unable to fulfill your job. How difficult is it to say ‘don’t move’? Number Four can say it in four languages at this point!” Reginald exclaimed. 

“Number Two, I have decided the first part of your punishment. If you cannot recite this text without even the slightest of slip ups, you will not be eating dinner. Understood?” 

Pogo slowly walked over and placed a piece of paper in Diego’s hands. Diego gulped, his eyes frantically scanning the page. There were a lot of words starting with S, W, and TH. He knew those were his biggest weakness. Sir Reginald Hargreeves knew exactly what he was doing. 

The rest of the siblings stood absolutely still as the scene unfolded in front of them. They knew their brother destroyed himself over his stutter. They knew the pain it caused him. This wasn’t fair and they all knew it. 

“Sir, I don’t think putting him on the spot will prove to be productive. He’s already working quite proactively in speech therapy, isn’t that enou-“ 

“NUMBER FIVE! Quiet! Unless you also wish to go without dinner tonight and worse, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your eyes forward.” Reginald snapped, spit flying with each word.

Five locked eyes with Diego, his eyes saying all the apologies needed. Diego gave him a small nod of acknowledgment, wordlessly thanking his brother for his attempt. 

“We do not have all day, Number Two. Get going!” 

Diego took a deep breath, he repeated “picture the word in your mind” over and over until he opened his mouth. 

“This w-w-was a st-story ab-about t-t-t-t,” A small sob escaped his lips, the paper in his hands shaking violently. His stutter was getting worse with each word. He couldn’t do it. There was no way he would be able to do this, not now. Now in front of everyone; not in front of his fathers stare and judgement. Too much pressure, too many consequences. 

“Sir, please! Diego is really trying, I promise!” Klaus grabbed his brothers hand to steady the shaking. “We worked hard today. He’s gotta he starving, we all are!” 

“Number Four, enough! I am going to tell you what I told Number Five. Shut it or there will be consequences!” 

“I-it’s okay, Kl-K-Klaus.” Diego’s voice trembled, “m-m-may I be ex-ex-e-“

“Go upstairs at once! I do not want to see your incompetent face for the rest of the night. I want you to go on the treadmill for 2 hours starting now. Grace, please bring our dinner to the table.”

Diego got up without a single word and walked out of the room. He heard nothing but the muffled cries from Vanya and the sounds of his mothers heels. He quickened his pace as he tears threatening to fall. He couldn’t let his family see him like this. 

He didn’t bother changing out of his uniform. Diego just wanted to get this over with and go to sleep. He was done with this day, absolutely done. 

Why couldn’t his father SEE that he was trying? Why did he think he was doing this on purpose? Who would want this? All he wanted was to be a good Number Two, better than that. He wanted to be validated, wanted to be told he is extraordinary. But the perpetual fog between his brain and his mouth was stopping him from achieving that. It was destroying him. 

He chucked his jacket on a chair and made his way to the treadmill. He stared at himself in the mirror in front of him, his reflection staring back at him. 

“D-Don’t m-m-m,” Diego let out a frustrated cry and yanked the machine on the highest level. He deserved this. He deserved to be punished. 

He stayed on the highest setting for 30 minutes until his lungs were on fire, his breaths getting more deep and desperate. He eased up but still kept a quickened pace. He didn’t deserve to rest, he deserved to be in pain. He was incompetent, substandard. Deficient. 

The next hour went by in a blur. Diego’s white dress shirt was soaked and he had pools of sweat dripping down his face. He’s ran 7 miles at this point and refused to slow down until he finished the full two hours. 

“Only thirty minutes, only twenty nine minutes, only 28 minutes...” Diego counted the minutes in his head until the very last one. 

He slowly turned the machine down until it was at zero. His head was spinning, his whole body was on fire. He couldn’t walk for a minute as he just stood there panting, hands on each railing. He didn’t trust his body quite yet. 

He looked up at the mirror, seeing the drenched and exhausted boy staring back.   
“D-do-don’t mo-move.” Diego managed to finish between pants. It still wasn’t good enough; he still wasn’t good enough. 

Diego shakily stepped off the machine, his legs wobbling beneath him. He took the few steps towards the door, gravity still not feeling quite right. He swung it open to find five assorted faces staring back at him, all with varying degrees of concern littering their expression. 

Five handed him two gatorades, “There is dinner for you in my room. Follow us. Are you okay to walk?” 

“Mmmmm f-f-fine.” Diego managed to spit out. He took another few steps, his siblings clearing the way before he stumbled. Ben and Klaus immediately caught his fall, each wrapping the arms around him to steady their brother. 

“Sw-s-sweaty. Sorry.” Diego dropped his head, ashamed of not only his voice betraying him but now his body. 

“Diego, please. Let us help you.” Allison asked softly from behind them. 

They all filed into Diego’s room. Klaus and Ben helped the drained boy to his bed. 

“May I look for a change of clothes, Diego?” Vanya’s voice sounded so small and Diego felt a twinge of guilt for worrying his baby sister so much. 

He gave a small smile nodded and pointed to the dresser. He flashed three fingers at Vanya hoping she would understand. 

“Third drawer?” 

He nodded again and finally opened up a Gatorade. He downed the entire bottle in one sitting, some of it escaping his mouth and trailing down his face and neck. 

“Shower and get changed out of these clothes, yeah? I promise we will be right back and with your food. And don’t worry about dad, dear old sis took care of it.” Klaus smiled at his brother and patted his leg. 

Diego looked up at his curly haired sister and raised his eyebrows. 

“He just heard a little something about going to bed early is all. And Luther. I’m sorry I-I couldn’t do more.”

Diego quickly shook his head, “Al-Allison th-thhhh-thanks.” He wanted to say more, they could all see the way his throat bobbed and his mouth contorted. He hoped this was enough. 

“No need to thank me. Now let’s get out of your hair so you can shower, I can’t imagine how uncomfortable you are.” 

They all made their way out of his room, all flashing smiles and saying parting words. 

Diego stripped of his drenched clothes and threw them in the hamper. His legs were more steady, gravity finally making more sense. He walked to his bathroom, turning on the faucet. 

The second the hot water hit his skin he felt his body relax. The tension was rolling off of him and down the drain. His stomach growled loudly and he gave a soft scoff before quickly finishing his shower duties. The boy was starving. 

Diego finished within five minutes and toweled himself off. He slipped into the change of clothes Vanya picked out, a grey shirt and sweat pants. He quietly plopped on the bed as he awaited his siblings arrival. 

“You decent?” Diego heard Ben’s voice from behind the door and Diego gave a loud “mm” before the door slowly opened. 

“Here you go, brother dearest. One delicious steak, a mountain of potatoes, and enough vegetables to last you all winter.” Klaus placed the hot plate in Diego’s lap. 

Diego eyed the meal expectantly before looking up at his siblings.   
“Th-thanks for help-helping guys. Th-this isn’t your problem. I-I’m sorry I l-l-let that man f-free. I don’t want t-to get in your w-way anym-more.” Diego tightened his grip on his fork. He didn’t deserve their kindness right now. 

“Diego listen to me. Sir Reginald is a dick. You are not. You are our brother and we care about you, alright?” Klaus sat down next to Diego’s legs, “No more of this kind of talk.”

“You’re strong, Diego. Not just physically. You’ll get through this. And even if you don’t we’ll be here to help if you need it.” Ben commented from where he stood next to the door. 

“We love you and your stupid knives, baby bro.” Allison quipped and ruffled his wet hair. 

“Just focus on eating now and we can get our sappiness out of the way later. We’re depriving Diego of nutrients.” Five said as he sat down on the other side of Klaus. 

Diego couldn’t trust his words quite yet so he just nodded and started to chow down. Klaus took over the conversation, going on and on about some boy he saw during the mission. The rest of the family indulged him on his rambles, nothing but soft giggles and banter filling Diego’s small room.


End file.
